Rockin' With The Rhythm Of The Rain
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: What could be more fun than a weekend in a cabin with the one you love?


Ah, one of my more enjoyable songfics to write... (grins evilly) This one is to the song, Rockin' With The Rhythm Of The Rain, by The Judds. Enjoy, and please review!

Disclaimer: Let's face it. They aren't mine. And if they were, the show would have to be moved to HBO... (grins evilly)

This story is dedicated to Confused for all her patience, help and loyalty. Thanks!

The stars were shining brightly as Alex laid on the blanket on the grass, her hand buried in the head of hair that was resting on her stomach. One big hand edged under the hem of her shirt, absently drawing patterns on the soft skin of her stomach. She shivered a little and continued to toy with his curly hair, wondering how she had gotten so lucky as to earn his love.

"What are you thinking about, Alex?" Bobby asked softly, and she smiled and gently framed his face with her hands, pulling at him until they were nose to nose.

"Just about how much I love you," she murmured, and he grinned and pressed his lips to hers. She sank into the kiss and leaned into him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Thunder rumbled ominously in the distance, and before they knew what was happening, the sky opened up and released its floodgates. They were soaked instantly, and they both scrambled to their feet. He grabbed her hand, and they broke into a run for the cabin, with Alex laughing the whole way.

They reached the cabin a few minutes later, and they jogged up the steps, both soaking wet and laughing hysterically. Bobby rested one hand against the door of the cabin and ran the other through his matted curls, smiling at Alex, who was also soaked and shivering. Pushing the door open, he bowed and said, "Ladies first." She shook her head and laughed as he followed her into the warm and dimly lit cabin. Once inside, Alex stood in front of Bobby and said, "Okay, I don't need you catching pneumonia on me. Get those clothes off."

He grinned and stepped closer to her, resting his big hands on her hips. "You're soaking wet, too," he pointed out with a smirk. "You should probably get out of those clothes, too."

"You have a point there, Goren," she conceded, wiggling away from his grasp. "Why don't you get the fire started, and I'll go change into something more… comfortable?" His mouth fell open, and she kissed his cheek, then sashayed into the only bedroom, closing the door behind herself.

Shaking his head, Bobby peeled off his soaked t-shirt, then knelt down in front of the fireplace to try and get a fire started. Once he had succeeded, he rose to his feet and walked over to the closet, reaching inside until he found what he was searching for. With a grin, he pulled the bear skin rug out of the closet and laid it in front of the cozy fire. Then he ran a towel over his body until he was dry, and once he was finished, he stretched out on the rug in front of the fire.

Alex stepped quietly out of the room, and she stood at the doorframe and admired her partner. All the lights were out, and the only source of light was the fire that was bathing the room, and her partner, in an ethereal glow. He was laying on his side facing the fire, and he supported his head with his arm as he watched the dancing flames. His chest rose and fell with each breath he took, and she smiled as she admired his muscled back. Easing across the floor, Alex knelt down beside Bobby and gently began massaging his back, smiling when he moaned as she pushed him down onto his stomach. Keeping her hands on his back, she gently climbed onto him with her legs on either side, so that she was straddling his back. Then she grabbed a bottle of lotion and began massaging it into his soft skin, closing her eyes as she kneaded the tender flesh beneath her hands.

Suddenly he flipped her onto her back, pinning her beneath his weight as he lowered his mouth to hers.

BABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABA

Alex kissed Bobby's lips as he slept, then carefully climbed out of the bed, wrapping an extra blanket around herself as she made her way outside and sat on the porch swing. The night sky was beautiful, and she couldn't help but smile as rain fell lightly on the tin roof, and she listened to the soothing sounds of the rain and the crickets that chirped in the distance.

She wasn't surprised when he joined her a little while later, wrapping his arm around her shoulder as she snuggled into his warm side. She opened the blanket as an invitation for him to join her, and he gladly accepted, pulling her into his lap as he wrapped the blanket around them. Neither of them spoke, content just to sit and swing lazily in the chair, absorbing the other's presence.

_Sitting in the porch swing _

_Listening to the light rain _

_Beating on the tin roof _

_Baby, just me and you _

_Rocking with the rhythm of the rain_

She shivered a little despite the quilt and the incredible heat radiating off of her partner, and she buried herself deeper in his arms. He responded by tightening his arms around her and pressing his face into her hair, breathing deeply and letting out a soft sigh as they rocked back and forth.

"Mm, can we stay like this forever, Bobby?" she asked dreamily, and he chuckled throatily, smiling when she moved her head from his chest to rest on his shoulder.

_Slide on over _

_Baby, hold me closer _

_Moving to and fro _

_Just swayin' like a slow freight train _

_Rockin' with the rhythm of the rain_

The cool breeze felt good against their flushed bodies, and both sets of brown eyes were closed as they listened to the sounds of the night.

He brushed his lips against her ear, and she shivered in delight and kissed his neck, running one small hand over his incredibly warm skin.

_So, let the breeze keep blowin'_

_(Rockin with the rhythm of the rain that's fallin)_

_(Night birds are singin' the crickets are a callin)_

_Oh, my heart will never be the same _

_So, keep the sweet feelin' flowin'_

_(Whisper in my ear, baby, ooh, feels so fine)_

_(Nights like this come once in a lifetime)_

_Me and my baby, rockin' with the rhythm of the rain_

"I love you, Eames," he whispered suddenly, and her heart leapt in her chest. Turning in his arms, she rose her eyes to meet his and pressed her lips gently to hers, winding her arms around his neck.

When they broke apart, she toyed with his curly hair and whispered, "I love you too, Bobby. Very much."

At her admission, he rose up off of the swing, keeping his arms wrapped tightly around her as he carried her inside and back into the bedroom. She giggled as he tossed her down onto the bed, quickly following her as he rained kisses on her soft and supple skin.

_Oh, baby, hold me tight _

_Say you love me _

_That's all I wanna hear tonight_

The morning that they were due to leave, they were sitting with a blanket around them and wrapped up in each other's arms, more content than they had been in a long time.

"Do we really have to go back to New York?" she whispered, and he nodded regretfully, then kissed her forehead and rested his chin on the top of her head. She groaned and snuggled deeper into his arms, and he chuckled and tightened his arms around her waist.

A little while later, they walked into the cabin, and after several unsuccessful attempts to pack up their things, the suitcases were finally filled, the SUV reloaded.

Alex stood in front of the cabin where they had made the most beautiful memories, and Bobby came up behind her and snaked his arms around her waist, hooking his chin over her shoulder and holding her to him.

"We'll come back again soon," he promised softly, brushing his lips against her neck. She nodded and leaned back against his chest, relaxing and enjoying the feel of his strong arms as he held her tightly to her.

_Sittin' in the porch swing _

_Listenin' to the light rain _

_Beatin' on the tin roof _

_Baby, just me and you _

_Rockin' with the rhythm of the rain_

She turned around in his embrace and rested her ear over his heart, listening to it beat strongly and beautifully.

He squeezed her tightly to him, then kissed her lips and took her hand, leading her over to the car. Before they drove away, they looked at the cabin and smiled.

Yes, this would only be the first weekend getaways of many…

_Slide on over _

_Baby, hold me closer _

_Movin' to and fro _

_Just swayin' like a slow freight train _

_Rockin' with the rhythm of the rain _

_So, let the breeze keep blowin'_

_(Rockin with the rhythm of the rain that's fallin)_

_(Night birds are singin' the crickets are a callin)_

_Oh, my heart will never be the same _

_So, keep the sweet feelin' flowin'_

_(Whisper in my ear, baby, ooh, feels so fine)_

_(Nights like this come once in a lifetime)_

_Me and my baby, rockin' with the rhythm of the rain _

_Me and my baby, rockin' with the rhythm of the rain_

The End

A/N: Wow, 93 down and 7 more to go! Yes! Please review, bunnies! Thanks for reading!


End file.
